The Blackest Heart Still Skips a Beat
by SmashMaster9000
Summary: After being convinced by Pit and Palutena, Dark Pit joins the ranks of Smash. But after encountering another fighter, he's seems to carry a bit of spite for them. Or is it something else? Rated T for mild violence, and strong language.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Smash Mansion

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Smash Mansion**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Dark Pit said to his lighter counterpart, with his eyes closed and head hanging in shame.

The three of them were in front of a huge mansion that was several stories tall. It was almost an honor to come here and be in the upcoming tournaments for some. To Dark Pit though, it was just another building, just another fight.

"Don't worry," his double said with a child-like smile, "you'll love it here, Pittoo!"

"First off, I don't "love" anything, I tolerate them," he replied to Pit's comment, "and second," he then proceeded to jab his fist into Pit's stomach, "That's for calling me Pittoo!"

Pit fell to his knees, the pain hit just the right spot to take the wind out off him. Dark Pit turned back to the mansion. It was as large as the temple back home, had stairs leading up to the front door. Above said door was a gold plaiting the read "Smash Mansion" and below that in smaller letters was "Home of all fighters".

"I don't see the big hype," he said to nobody in question, "It's just another fighting tournament."

"Not true," the goddess of light said to the black winged angel, "the Super Smash Bros. tournament is like no other, a gathering of heroes, sidekicks, and villains alike, test their skill against one another with almost unlimited variety of customizable rules. It's almost overwhelming."

Dark Pit just stared at the goddess for a second and then down at Pit. Rolling his eyes, he extended his hand to help Pit up to his feet. He accepted the gesture and brushed off what dirt that was now on his white tunic.

"That was mouthful, Lady Palutena," Pit said as finished cleaning his clothes.

"My point is that we shouldn't take this too lightly, we could easily be revoked of our invitation," Palutena said with a bit of nervousness in her tone, "I actually surprised they invited you, Dark Pit."

"And why's that?" he question the green haired goddess.

"Well... because...," she kept pausing trying to find the right words, "you... fight just like Pit."

"I am nothing like Pitstain here," he stated with an unsatisfied look, "he's weak, gullible, and annoying-"

"Hey!" the winged hero shouted at the insult.

"I, on the other hand," he continued, "am strong, independent, and obviously the better Pit."

"Can we just go inside already," Pit said with his arms crossed, irritated from being called the lesser angel.

They walked up the step to the door. Pit opened it and held it for Palutena, who flashed a smile to her captain. Dark Pit just push Pit out of his way with one hand.

The inside of the mansion was drastically different from the outside. As the outside walls were white, the inside was a nice shade of light brown.

The main room was styled much like a living room, with a few sofas and even a fire place. Above the currently going fire was a decently sized plasma screen. The room also had a hallway splitting off on each side.

It was actually quite impressed, but only by a little to Dark Pit. Sure the place was big, but absolutely no one else was in the room. He was about to comment on how boring it was, when a burst of blue rushed past them.

"Hey, Pit!" the blue object shouted as it rushed by.

"Hey, Sonic!" Pit shouted back as he waved to it.

"What was that?" Dark Pit asked his counterpart.

"Oh, that was Sonic," the light angel answered, "he's the fastest fighter here."

"I can see why," he commented, thinking he might make a nice challenge.

They continued further into the main room. As they got settled in, a voice was heard from the right hall. They all looked in the direction it came from, and two others walked into view. Both were blonde males in their late teens to early twenties. One was clad in a green tunic with matching cap, the other had brown shorts and shirt with a red vest.

"And that's all you need to know, Shulk," the one in green said, writing on a sheet of paper.

"Thanks," the one called Shulk replied, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to challenge that Meta Knight guy."

Shulk ran back down hall he came from, pulling out a red blade like object.

"Be careful, Meta Knight isn't one to go easy on a newcomer!" the green one yelled back.

He turned around and saw the three of them there. His sights focused on Pit. Pit in question, walked up to him and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you, Link," Pit called him.

"Likewise, Pit," Link said placing a his hand on his shoulder, he then looked over to Palutena, "ah, it's good to see you made it."

"Yes, and it's good to see you as well," Palutena said as she too shoke his hand.

Link then turned to Dark Pit, and his left brow rose up. He toke a double take, glancing back and forth between the two angels. He was a bit confused by Dark Pit's appearence.

"Um, I don't think we've met before," the hylian said to the black winged hero.

"If we did, you weren't important enough to remember," the black winged angel retorted, "The names Dark Pit."

"Well Dark Pit," Link started extending his hand, "let me be the first to welcome you to Smash."

Dark Pit wasn't too keen on being nice to a complete stranger, still wasn't with people he actually knew. Regardless, he toke the gesture.

"Sure, whatever," he said looking away from the green clad hero.

"So, would you two like a small tour of the mansion?" Link asked the goddess and dark angel.

"That would be most grateful," Palutena kindly accepted the tour.

"No thanks," Dark Pit denied, "I can find my own way around this place."

With that said, he left the three alone to their tour. He wanted to see what was all the hype for. He walked through the main hall, passing many doors that lead to other rooms.

The labels on some of them read storage, mess hall, recreation room, and then came across a door that said "Training Room". Being curious, Dark Pit grabbed the handle and opened the door to take a look inside.

The moment he opened it wide, something white slammed into him. The force of the object sent him flying back out the room and knocked him against the hallway wall, hitting his head.

Dark Pit looked back at the training room. His vision had become blurry, but he could see something in navy blue running toward him. He couldn't tell what it was, but he could tell it had a human figure.

Pain over came Dark Pit, and he soon passed out. He had no idea what it was, but it was responsible for knocking him out, and it was going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2: Awake and Slightly Dazed

Author's Notes: Thank you for the positive reviews of chapter one. As many would know, this is my first fanfic. So I'm glad that you people like it. But now, you didn't click this to read this garbage. Let's get on with the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Awake and Slightly Dazed<strong>

Dark Pit awoke with a massive pain in his head. His eyes opened to a white ceiling and the feeling of cushions underneath his body. He quickly sat up, and regretted the action as his head began to feel worse.

"What the hell happened?" the black winged angel asked himself, "I remember opening a door, and then something white hitting me."

"You got hit by a sandbag," said a voice to his side, "got slammed right into a wall."

Dark Pit turned to see a short brown haired doctor with a mustache looking at him. The doctor wore the obvious doctor's light, coat and stethoscope, black pants with the ends rolled up, and a red tie.

"And just who are you?" Dark Pit asked the doctor.

"Oh, you must be a newcomer," he said in return, "I'm-a Mario. One of the veteran fighters, and part time doctor."

"Part time?" the dark angel questioned.

"I'm usually a plumber, but that can't get you everywhere in this economy," Mario stated, "a man's gotta make a living after all."

Dark Pit tried to get off the hospital bed he was in, but his head still hurt too much to stand up straight. He nearly collapsed before catching himself by the bed.

"You should try to take it easy. Just be still while I get some medication ready," Mario told, "In the meantime, here's the match that should be going on soon to keep you occupied."

Mario turned on a nearby TV set that seemed to be hooked up to a camera aimed at an arena. Dark Pit didn't like being treated like a wounded animal, but it was a good chance to see what the competition was like.

The announcer, who was not seen on screen, stated that the following match was a team battle. The competitors entered one at a time.

The first one was a guy wearing boxing gloves, green shorts, and black sleeveless shirt. The announcer called him "Little Mac".

The next was his partner, a pale woman in black tight pants and a blue tank top. Announced as "Wii Fit Trainer".

The third competitor was their opponent, a guy with white hair, a dark robe, and a lightning bolt shaped sword. He was announced as "Robin".

The final contestant was a blue haired woman, dress completely in navy blue, wielding a double edged sword. She was announced as "Lucina".

Dark Pit had an odd feeling, as if he had seen her before. He tried to focus on her during the fight, but nothing was coming to his mind.

"Ah, Lucina," Mario said after seeing who was on screen.

"You know her?" Dark Pit asked still trying to figure out where he'd seen her.

"Personally, no," Mario replied, "but she is a newcomer, like you. This is her first match."

"She doesn't seem to be a stranger to fighting," the dark angel stated, "must have had to where she came from."

"Yes, and that training she did earlier helped too," the Italian doctor remarked.

Something didn't seem just right to Dark Pit about that sentence. Training, what was he talking about.

"What do you mean by training?" he questioned.

"You don't recall, she's the one who gave you that headache you currently have," Mario informed.

"What!?" Dark Pit snapped, "She's the one who attacked me!"

"Well, she really didn't attack you," he started, "she was practicing in the training room for the match she is now in. She smacked the sandbag so hard it went flying, and it just happened to slam right into you when you walked in."

'It was an accident?' Dark Pit thought, "How do you know this?"

"She told me when she brought you here," he said, "How do you think you got here?"

"She, she helped me," he questioned.

"She was so worried, she thought she may have severely injured you," Mario continued, "She even asked me to tell her when you woke up."

'It was an accident. And not even that, but she was worried about me,' he thought to himself.

Mario's attention left the black winged angel, and turned back to the TV which showed Lucina and Robin as the winners of the match.

"Well, she seems to have won," he stated to Dark Pit.

Dark Pit felt a bit of guilt build up inside. He thought he was attacked, and he was going to make them pay. But now, someone actually went out of their way to help him.

He ran out of the room ignoring Mario's commands, and dashed down the hall. He had to say sorry. Or was it thank you. Well he was going to say something. He had to. He got pissed when someone helped him, and now guilt was eating him.

Dark Pit slowed down when he saw a crowd of people he didn't know. He couldn't see over the hoard of people, so he tried to push his way though.

"Move it! Let me through damn it!" he shouted as he pushed through the crowd, feeling jabs of elbows in his sides.

Slowly but surely, he made it passed one by one, until he pushed passed the last person. After getting through, he nearly fell over from struggling. There his eyes looked up to see her, covered in navy.

'Say something, you should apologies,' he thought to himself once more, "Um... hi."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So that was chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time!<p> 


End file.
